


hotels

by 191004s



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddles, M/M, chan being a dad again, felix is everyones baby, idk how to tag this???, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 16:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/191004s/pseuds/191004s
Summary: felix falls asleep in chans bed.





	hotels

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop writing i might just start little drabbles and put them into a collection bc its becoming annoying at how lengthy these works are getting

it was cold, was all chan could think of as the breeze of the wind hit his face, making him manoeuvre his head so that it was being covered by his hoodie, in search of some kind of warmth from the material.

 

it was late in the evening but chan was hungry, and he couldnt sleep, leaving his shared hotel room with felix he went onto the streets, looking for a nearby shop that would at least satisfy his needs.

 

he walked into a shop that was near and looked at the food and drink, he wanted to get some stuff for himself, something that he would enjoy at least, and something for felix as well, however he didn't know what felix was doing at this point in time, cause as he left felix wasn't in the room, but felix was his roommate for this trip, so it would of suited to of got him something for when he came back.

 

chan couldnt decide what he wanted so he bought several drinks and bags of treats, not really in the mood for ramen or the usual food he would eat, he then paid and left, walking back onto the streets, it was busy at this time, almost like a rush hour, people walked the streets on their phones, rushing around, whilst chan plodded and just took it slowly and walked back to the hotel.

 

when he had finally walked into the warmth from the cold and had clambered up the stairs he walked along the corridor before standing in front of the room, pulling out the key and unlocking it, slowly pushing the door open, the lights were off and chan was pretty sure he'd left them on when he left, but he pushed forward into the room, settling the bag of food and drink on the side, and instead of the big main light he turned on the lamp, which was dim but produced enough light to see throughout the room.

 

he would've been met with silence if he hadn't of heard the inhaling and exhaling of breaths by the beds, glancing over slowly, a lump was on the bed under the covers, in his bed for some reason.

 

he slowly approached and looked over, seeing felix fast asleep, and chan felt his heart jump a bit, a bit in shock and a bit in adoring fluttering manner at the sight before him, he was tucked up with the covers to his chin, and his hair was only slightly covering his eyes, his lips were parted a bit and soft breaths left his mouth, chan thought to himself that this was an early time for felix to sleep and chan wouldn't of wanted him to be walking around at four in the morning, even though the younger boy slept like an actual log, so as much as the older boy hated it, he had to wake him up.

 

felix certainly didn't really like being shocked awake and startled, it would likely put him in a pissed off mood if you startled him awake but because in chans eyes he looked cute at this moment, he'd wake him up nicely. chan sat down slowly on the edge of the bed and leaned over, softly running his fingers through felix' hair, the strands were soft and had seemed to of been washed, as they moved easily through chans fingers.

 

felix didnt flinch at the movements at all, and still slept soundly, so chan pulled his ear, and in return felix' nose scrunched up and he grumbled lightly as chan chuckled at him.

 

"you need to wake up." chan whispered slowly, watching as felix' eyes slowly opened and chan snickered because they were completely glazed over with sleep, and he watched as felix attempted to take in the surroundings, chan lightly patted his back through the covers and got up, walking back over to where the bag was and pulling out a drink and settling it on the side.

 

"do you wanna watch a movie?" chan asked, glancing over to felix who was in the process of stretching his arms.

 

"i don't feel good but yeah hyung that sounds ok." chan murmured sitting up, his hair flopping all over the place, chan looked over at him and they made eye contact, felix yawned and it seemed to last forever before chan turned back around towards the food and drink.

 

"watch this movie with me and if you fall asleep during it ill let you sleep, just make sure you sleep the whole way through and don't wake up at like three in the morning" chan said, looking back to felix who had his eyes closed. "fine" is all that came out of felix' mouth, only in a little murmur but chan still understood.

 

chan walked over to the shelf where the television was in the room and grabbed the remote, before grabbing the drinks and food and walking back towards felix whose eyes were actually open and jumped when he noticed chan sitting down on the bed, which was only meant for one person.

 

"what are you doing?" felix said, looking at chan who moved behind him, sitting down and putting all the items down.

 

"this is my bed i have you know." chan continued, watching felix' face soften a bit before he started to move.

 

"oh yeah, sorry." felix said blankly, removing the sheets from around him and putting his feet on the soft carpet of the hotel room, and went to stand up before chan grabbed his arm abruptly before he could move any further.

 

"dont be silly i was just joking" chan said, his arms open wide, looking felix dead in the eye who huffed before shuffling over towards chan, who giggled childishly as felix turned around and sat in-between his legs, so that his head was on chans chest.

 

"i can use your head as a drink holder, its flat." chan said, making himself laugh as felix huffed and folded his arms over his chest.

 

"shut up you're not funny" felix grumbled, leaning up and grabbing the duvet before purposely leaning back and smacking chan with his back, knocking the wind out of him and making him choke on his drink, which made felix chuckle in return.

 

"stop it." chan commented and wrapped his right arm around felix' stomach, who'd settled back down against his chest and spectated as chan flicked through the movies, he was waiting for felix to yell at a movie that he wanted to watch but nothing came on so he just turned on shark tale.

 

"it makes me sad when frankie dies." felix murmured to the screen as chan slowly ran his fingers through felix' hair, collecting it all and then letting it fall back against the younger boys forehead.

 

"why does it make you sad?" chan hushed, wanting felix to talk about his opinion, he sighed.

 

"he actually gave a shit about lenny you know, the movie portrays it like he doesn't but.. he did, they're brothers hyung its so mean why did he have to die." felix sniffed, chans eyes widened at the sniff cause felix really was getting emotional over a shark movie, but then again he said he didnt feel well and felix who didnt feel well was emotional about everything so he also wasnt surprised.

 

"oh buddy" chan chuckled lightly and patted felix head softly as they both continued to watch the movie.

 

felix hadn't touched his food or the drink chan had got him, mostly because he felt sick, so after a while chan felt felix becoming heavier against his chest and could tell that he was getting sleepy, every now and again felix would jolt as he woke up after his eyes closed and chan just continued to watch the movie with felix who was in and out of sleep.

 

chan noticed the younger boys movements and dragged the duvet up, knowing that he was ready to sleep, and made it so that it fully covered him until it reached his nose and tried to tuck it up around the younger boy, whom had been craving after sleep for ages now.

 

chan knew he'd probably fall asleep soon as well, following felix, but for now chan kept running his hands through felix' hair, keeping him company and warm, he sighed as he played with the soft strands of his hair and lightly dragged his nails along his scalp, giving him a head massage, it seemingly worked as it soothingly lulled felix to sleep finally as chan heard the exhales of breath coming from his mouth, his lips parted softly.

**Author's Note:**

> anygay.. hope u enjoyed leave kudos pls n thank u mwah


End file.
